


Hiiiiissssssss Power

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Harems, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo is a snake demon, has been since he was born. Using a charm he’s masked his presence and been very patient but now is the time to strike. He gains some jewel shards and learns about the feudal era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snake Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hiiiiissss Power

Hojo is a snake demon, has been since he was born. Using a charm he’s masked his presence and been very patient but now is the time to strike. He gains some jewel shards and learns about the feudal era.

Chap 1 Snake Hunger

Hojo was a snake demon, has been since the beginning. He’d used charms to mask his demon aura, but he was quite powerful in his own right. Snake demons were rare, most were killed due to their unique ability. When a snake demon eats someone, they can absorb their powers.

He’s kept himself hidden well, not even Kagome knew the truth, or Inuyasha the times their paths have crossed. Still it bothered him that his prey kept disappearing, yes prey Kagome was his prey not his friend not his love interest he wanted to eat her. He knew what she was a miko and her powers would amplify his own.

She was back and he couldn’t wait anymore who knows when she’d leave again. He called her out and she agreed to go, he told her it was important. She met him in a nice secluded area, the snake demon licked his lips, oh he’d been waiting for this. “What’d you need to see me about Hojo?”

“Just keep your eyes open Kagome.” His eyes turned gold, and the girl was mesmerized, she was shocked but couldn’t look away. Before her eyes Hojo began to change, his legs morphed into a massive snake like form, he looked like a naga from ancient mythology. His upper body was bare but still human.

Kagome was unable to look away she was caught under Hojo’s spell. “It’s been nice knowing you Kagome but I’m so hungry.” His mouth opened wide and he devoured the girl. Even as she was eaten she didn’t resist, she was slurped down into Hojo’s belly. He sighed in joy as he felt his powers grow along with his stomach. “Ahh such a meal well worth the wait.” He rubbed his swollen belly.

He could already feel Kagome’s powers flowing through him, soon she’d be gone and her powers would belong to him completely. He chuckled and went to Kagome’s home, using his powers he hypnotized the family and made them forget about Kagome, and made them think he was there child. He stayed in her room and waited for his next target, Inuyasha.

It took a few days, but in the meantime Hojo got a handle on his new found powers, he could see jewel shards and produce a holy blast. He found the shards they had collected so far. He had no use for them right now but they could come in handy later.

After 3 days of waiting Inuyasha finally came looking, but when he entered the room he found Hojo in her bed. “What are you doing here? Where is Kagome?”

Hojo laughed and rubbed his now smooth stomach. “Oh she’s gone, but she was delicious.”

“You…you ate her?!” he cried out in anger.

Hojo nodded and let out a burp. “Oh yeah, she was my prey after all.”

“I’ll kill you!” he flew at Hojo.

“Sit boy.” The beads glowed and down Inuyasha fell.

“W-what how is it possible!?” he tried to get up but the spell kept him down.

“You see we snake demons don’t just get the powers of our victims we get a few memories as well. I never knew that old well connected to the feudal era, but it’s nice to know Kagome’s met such interesting males. I’ll have my fun with them to.”

“Fun?” he looked up and that proved to be a big mistake, Hojo’s eyes glowed gold and he stared right into Inuyasha’s eyes. His eyes became glazed over and the began to ripple a swirl of colors. “What…are…you doing…to…me?”

“Just relax, no worries, you don’t have to think anymore. Forget all about Kagome and the jewel, you don’t need women or power.”

“I feel strange…” he says his tone was woozy. He was finding it hard to resist.

“It’s okay puppy, you feel good, the more you listen the more you want to obey, the more you obey the more pleasure you feel, and the more pleasure you feel the more you want to listen.” The boy was drooling, repeating Hojo’s words again and again.

“The more I listen the more I want to obey the more I obey the more pleasure I feel, and the more pleasure I feel the more I want to listen.” He chants over and over, his body reacting to the new found pleasure coursing through him.

“That’s a good puppy, who’s my good puppy?” he rubbed Inuyasha’s ears and the male moaned.

“I…am…” he moaned.

“Hmm I don’t know, good puppies don’t wear clothes.” He pulls his hand away and Inuyasha whines at the loss. 

“I want to be a good puppy.” He moaned.

“Then show me,” Inuyasha wasted no time and began stripping off his clothes, he soon stood naked before Hojo; his firm pecs and rock hard abs, perky nipples and chiseled form and the snake demon whistled. “Whoo puppy is packing after all.” He looked at Inuyasha’s throbbing 10 inch dick. “Still doesn’t compare to mine,” Hojo undid his pants and freed his own massive cock 14 inches in length.

Inuyasha starred at Hojo’s cock and panted like a dog after a bone. Hojo brought his foot down on his massive length, and the hanyo whimpered in pleasure. “Does the puppy want to taste his master’s cock?” he asked, letting his foot rub along his length and even caress his fluffy bush of pubes.

“Ahh yes,” he moaned. “Please let me suck it.” He soon began panting as the foot caressed him some more.

“So are you gonna be my puppy, be my good little pet, obey my every command, and all for the pleasure of it?” he trapped the inu’s cock against his abs and rubbed him.

“Yes, yes I’ll be yours. I’ll do whatever you say, I am yours please let me please you master!” he moaned.

“Then cum puppy, cum for your master.” he arched his back and howled as he came, shooting his seed all over his foot. “You made a mess puppy, be a good boy and clean up your mess.”

“Yes master,” he began licking Hojo’s foot, lapping up his semen. He licked across the heel and sole and even between his toes. Even after cleaning the male he kept going moving over to his other foot and began licking it to. He licked and nipped at his foot and even sucked on the boy’s toes.

“Ahh that’s good puppy, you’ve earned your reward come suck your master’s cock.” He wagged his dick and the expression on the hanyo’s face was one of pure joy. He moved up and began worshipping the demon’s cock. He started licking it while taking in his natural musk.

His own manhood throbbed as he sniffed his master’s dick, it had such a rich manly scent he couldn’t get enough. He didn’t stop at just licking his length he even swiped the massive balls below, licking from the sack to his penis all the way to the tip.

Once at the tip he lapped at the head, tasting a mix of piss and pre and it only made him harder. He wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking it. “Ohh that’s good,” he moans and laces his fingers in the thick mane of hair Inuyasha had.

His hypnotized pet began sucking his dick, stuffing his monster of a cock down his throat. He was such a good boy not stopping till his nose was buried in Hojo’s thick nest of pubes. From here on he gave long sucks trying to earn his master’s treat. Hojo held out, loving the feel of the hanyo’s hot tight mouth.

He finally came and Inuyasha pulled back to the tip to drink down the gallon of semen that flowed from the tip. Inuyasha loved the taste so much he came himself, shooting his load all over the floor. “Remember puppy clean up your mess.”

“Ah yes,” he got on his hands and knees and began licking his own semen off the floor. Hojo eyed the male’s ass.

‘Hmm if I fucked him now I’d probably break him, he is part human. I know!’ while Inuyasha cleaned the floor Hojo went over to the dresser and found a large 9 inch vibrator. “Here you go puppy use this to play with your ass, get it nice and wet first.”

Inuyasha took the toy and began licking it, he soon mounted it and took it inside. “How long do I have to use this master?”

“Well you kept me waiting for three days, so I want you to stay here and play with your ass and cock. After you complete this return to the feudal era and find me and I’ll reward you with the real thing.”

“Ahh yes, I’ll do it master.” He began pumping his shaft and his other hand worked the vibrating toy inside his ass.

“Don’t forget to clean up any messes you make puppy.”

“Yes master!” he moaned. Hojo’s legs turned into his demon form. He let his tail caress his cheek.

“Remember this puppy, you will dream of my cock, you will hunger for it, but you won’t come back till your training is done. Know that in these three days you will emerge into the best puppy you can be.” Inuyasha nodded and fell into hypnotic bliss, playing with himself till he climaxed and after so many climaxes he passed out and had even more intense wet dreams. Hojo chuckled and tucked the male into bed, vibe still buzzing inside him as he slept, before slithering out the window, jewel shards in hand.

Thanks to the shards Hojo was able to pass into the well. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. “Now this place is full of prey, I wonder who I’ll take next.”  
To be continued


	2. Snake Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Snake Pet

The air was so clean in the Feudal Era. He felt so much better than he did in the modern time. “Hmm let’s see 1…2…3…4….5…not a bad collection.” He says as he counted them. “I’m gonna need to increase my power if I’m going to lure that target.” He slipped a jewel shard into his tail, close to the tip. It pulsed and his power increased.

He slithered across the meadow until he caught the scent of wolves. “Oh he’s coming.” A tornado zipped across the meadow towards him.

“Huh what are you doing here snake demon?”

Hojo grinned. “Hello Kouga, my name is Hojo it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You know my name, but I don’t know you stranger. You need to go, slither off to some hole.” Kouga says, and Hojo laughs.

“Oh I’m not going anywhere, hmm from the memories you travel with two cohorts bet you ran off without them again.”

“Huh do I know you?” he was confused.

“Those two jewel shards in your legs leave your men in the dust, but you’ll pay for your arrogance in thinking your strength surpasses all others.” Hojo smiled and raised his tail. “I only have one jewel shard inside me and I used it to lure you here but even with only one I’m much faster than you and stronger.”

Kouga growled. “Oh yeah how about I rip off that tail of yours and then we’ll see who’s stronger and faster.”

“You can try,” he dodged as Kouga tried to hit him. His large body moved with such grace he avoided Kouga’s hits. Hojo went on the offensive and began thrusting his tail like a spear.

“You won’t hit me.” Kouga thought he was dodging the hits, he had no idea what was happening until it was too late. “Ha I dodged all your attacks to, you weak little snake.”

“You really are arrogant aren’t you.” He pointed down.

Kouga looked and gasped. His arm and leg guards were severed off leaving his arms bare, his sword had been knocked away and even his upper armor had been broken off, it falling somewhere in the fight. He was almost naked except for the pelt around his waist. “How did you!” the tail launched forward and clipped his pelt as Kouga jumped back to dodge.

When he landed his pelt fell, the demon gasped and tried to cover himself, but it was too late his soft 12 inch cock and balls were exposed. His hands and even his tail was used to cover himself. His cheeks burned in a blush. “What the hell do you think you’re doing you perverted snake!” he growled.

Hojo chuckled. “Perverted? You say that but I could have molested you 5 times over by now. Why so shy I’ve been fighting naked the whole time.”

Kouga growled and pulled his hands away. “Shy I have nothing to be shy about!” he tried to stand proudly with his hands at his sides but he was still blushing. “I’ll crush you even without my armor!”

He flew at Hojo who dodged his attack. “Silly little wolf I’ve been going easy on you cause I didn’t know if I wanted to eat you or make you my pet, now I know!” He blasted Kouga with spiritual energy and sent him flying into a tree. His tail grabbed Koga by the leg and whipped him into the tree. He smashed through it and he was thrown into the woods.

Wham Bam Crash Smash

He got flung through several trees and he landed in the dirt. The tail rose up and slammed him into the ground. “Gah damn you!” he tried to get out of the hole he was in when Hojo suddenly appeared in front of him his eyes glowing gold.

“Now relax wolf boy I’m not gonna eat you. Look into my eyes and relax.” Kouga had been caught in his gaze and he couldn’t look away now.

“No…You’re lying…” Hojo caressed his cheek with his tail. Despite himself he leaned into the touch.

“I’m not lying, you know that Kouga you know I wouldn’t lie to you I’m you master after all.”

“My…Master?” his mind was going the jewel shard amplifying his hypnotic powers.

“Yep, and you are my pet, you’ve been lost for so long but now you can return home.”

“But…” his eyes were swirling, only a thin thread held on.

“Now Kouga repeat after me, my master knows best, I must obey my master, my master loves me, and I love my master.”

Kouga repeated these words over and over the last thread of his mind snapping and he got a blissful happy expression on his face. “My master knows best, I Must obey my master, my master loves me and I love my master.” Hojo let the end of his tail caress Kouga’s cheek, the tip tickling the pointy ear.

He was soon panting as his cock grew hard. He was giving off such a powerful musk that even Hojo no longer could contain his arousal. In his demon form he was even bigger than his human form, 2 inches longer and extra girth. It was still human in shape but it was huge.

Kouga’s eyes were drawn to the huge thing. “Bet you were proud of that tool between your legs, but know this I’m bigger than you in my human form as well.” He licked his lips and his tail began wagging. “You want my cock don’t you wolf boy?” Kouga nodded and began drooling. “Well as much as I’d like to fuck your slutty hole your men will be here soon and I don’t like getting interrupted.”

The wolf boy whined. “Noo Master please I feel so empty inside.”

“Fuck yourself with my tail then boy,” Kouga smiled and began licking the tip of his tail. He stroked it as he got it wet. “What a naughty boy you are you really want cock don’t you?”

“Yes master!” he moaned and began drooling over the tail, he reached back and began playing with his ass.

“But you’ll enjoy riding my tail won’t you?” he was grinning as he watched one hand reach back and thrust a finger inside his ass. He rocked his middle finger in and out of himself as he licked the tip of his tail shamefully. 

“Oh yes master,” he moaned and sucked on the tip a bit as he added a second finger.

“You’ll love anything up your ass don’t you.”

“Yes master please fill my hole.” The snake demon obliged and added a finger of his own into his pet’s ass. A second of his fingers was added and the wolf demon writhed as 4 fingers worked his hole.

“Show me how you love it Kouga, leave the prep to me.” Kouga obeyed and removed the fingers from his ass and wrapped a hand around his weeping cock. He worked his shaft as Hojo added a third finger into his hole.

“Ahh I love it master, your fingers are so warm.” Hojo smirked as he finger fucked his hole open, his other hand cupping the wolf’s firm rear, giving a playful swat to his tan cheek. “Ahh master!”

“Like that pet,” he gave another swat, feeling his inner muscles tighten around his thrusting fingers. “So hot and tight for me.”

“Yes master, I need to be filled, I feel like I’m gonna cum!” he moaned and began pumping himself faster.

Hojo turned his attention and began searching for his sweet spot. Kouga howled when he found it. He lost it and came blowing his load all over Hojo’s tail. “Master…I came…”

“Yes you did, you’re a naughty wolf aren’t you.”

“I am naughty, I deserve to be punished.” He wiggled his butt.

“Hmm maybe later, but your hole has been empty for a long time, it must be filled.” he says and the look of joy on Kouga’s face was priceless. They move and Kouga straddles his master’s tail, he sinks down and moans as he’s filled up.

His cock rose back up as he sank down inch after inch. “It feels so good master!”

“You are doing good pet.” He pet him and Kouga beamed with joy. His toes curled as he sank down another few inches.

“Ahh so full master!” he groaned.

“I’m right at your prostate my pet, shall I play with it?”

“Yes!” he cried and the tip wiggled against his prostate. “Ohh fuck yes!”

“Hehe not so shy anymore are you my pet?” he didn’t respond he was too busy drooling over his prostate getting tickled. Hojo chuckled, he moved carefully and began coiling around the wolf, he removed his jewel shards and added them to his own body allowing his tail to grow longer.

He maneuvered his coils perfectly, he wrapped him tight around his ankles and moved up leaving only his ass and crotch exposed, his strong legs were enveloped in coils as soon were his abs and pecs. The wolf moaned as his perky nipples were brushed by his tail.

Kouga drooled on his tail basking in the mind breaking pleasure. Hojo knew the wolf boy was straight and probably a virgin to, but now his body will crave anal sex, and he’ll do anything for his master’s cock.

Hojo had enough of his tail to fuck Kouga’s ass and move across the ground, the wolf boy was held up in the air for all to see the wolf prince getting his ass fucked and his huge dick getting off all over his tail. “Master when can I have your cock?”

“Oh you’ll get it soon my pet I promise you.”

“But you know master’s tail feels good to, my ass is so stuffed I love it.”

“I knew you would my pet, does your master lie?”

“Never I love you master!”

“I love you to.” He slinked slowly, he’d find the two wolves eventually and the longer it took the more Kouga had to wait, suffering orgasm after orgasm without getting what he wanted most. Reaching climax without getting truly satisfied.  
To be continued


End file.
